Playing with fire
by LucidDreamers
Summary: Sasuke didn't believe in witches or the supernatural until he accidentally and unfortunately got roomed with one in university. Unwanted feelings start to bloom between the two boys. Magick is dangerous and lives are at risk, after all if you play with fire you're bound to get burned. SasuNaruSasu M for language and mature themes in later chapters.


**Hi everyone and welcome to my story! This is an idea that I've had for a while now and I came across the idea when I was away in the countryside for a weekend and had nothing better to do, I don't know how many chapters there will be in this story but I will hopefully be finishing it. I have another story called I am crazy which is featuring the Naruto gang trapped in a mental hospital so if that sounds interesting then go check that out! **

**Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me then it wouldn't have had a ending like it did... It could have been such a cute SasuNaru ending but Kishimoto went anD FUCKED IT UP FOR EVERYONE! Please don't hurt me **

**Warning: This story will include witches, witchcraft, yaoi (boy x boy), magick and bad mouthed Kiba. Rated M for the language and later chapters I will probably do? No idea, haven't planned that far x'D I'm so useful. **

**There is nothing else to really say other than please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Is he still fucking asleep?!" Kiba whispered harshly to the few people standing around him as they awaited their friend to wake up. Kiba, Suigetsu, Hinata, and Gaara were all stood leaning against a wall in the dirty university dorm corridor outside Naruto's room listening to the loud snores heard from inside.

"He'll wake up soon... He has to... Right..?" Hinata asked quietly, looking down at the floor as she taped her fingers together, her black bangs falling over her eyes slightly.

"Well I'm not waiting forever, he has to get the shit state tidied up before the newbie fucking comes, we'll be fucking burned if they find out the shit in that fucking room, the school already fucking suspects us!" Kiba whispered angrily at his dark haired friend,

"Jesus you guys..." Gaara said, sighing and pushing them out the way of the door before looking it up and down for a brief moment before firing his foot at it, hitting next to the lock, causing the door to fly open with a bang.

The door slamming open made Naruto wake with a jolt, firing up in his bed and clutching his chest where his heart nearly exploded out his mouth. "Fuck!" Naruto cursed and turned to see Gaara standing smugly in the doorway. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked with a yawn after calming down. Gaara walked into the room, followed by the others, and sat down on the other bed in the room that had been covered in books and notes for important things the blonde had to remember.

"You really need to tidy this..." Gaara said, avoiding the question, knowing that Naruto would react negatively to the idea of having some random person invading his space. Nodding slowly, Naruto stepped out of bed and started to help the small group pick up all the papers and books and shove them somewhere private, being too tired to question what was going on. Naruto new he would find out in due time, and even though patience wasn't something he had a lot of, it came with what he was, it was one of his principles.

In an hour and a half the room finally looked like a normal dorm room as the group collapsed on the beds tired out of their mind, they never tidied so this was hard.

"Care to explain now?" Naruto asked, eyeing up his friends who exchanged glances before Suigetsu stepped forward.

"You've got a roommate arriving today" Suigetsu said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed as loudly as his lungs would allow him, nearly deafening his friends who jumped back at the sudden but expected reaction. "I can't have a roommate! I've got too much! I know too much! My house is where we do everything!" Naruto shouted, "we're already suspected of being witches!"

"Exactly" Gaara said, "if you, who everyone suspects is the big leader, get a roommate then we will be put in the clear! The plan is foolproof!"

"Who cares though?" Kiba asked, "who gives a fuck if we're witches or not, magick is the path we chose and school can't do shit about it, can they?"

"hate to break it to you but they can, they could kick you out and without an education you won't be able to pay for everything.." Hinata stated quietly, getting the middle finger from Kiba and a laugh from the others in response. Hinata was the shy and smart one out of their small group, Kiba being the badmouth who always gets into trouble, Gaara being the intimidating one with his icy glare, Suigetsu being the reasonably normal one leaving Naruto as the leader. Naruto studied witchcraft the most and happily took control over the spells and times they would get together. It was Naruto who showed his friends witchcraft, it was Naruto who was there for them when they told their parents, it was Naruto who provided a home after Hinata got kicked out, it was Naruto who was there when Gaara went through depression, when Suigetsu moved to the university, when Kiba hit rock bottom with his family. It was Naruto who had protected his friends with his life since the very beginning.

**XxX**

"Ugh... Look at this place, Master Sasuke, are you sure you want to go to this peasant school? Your mother could afford a much better university"

"No thank you... I think it would be good to mix with people who aren't snobs..."

"As you wish, Master Sasuke.."

Sasuke Uchiha, youngest child of the Uchiha family, got out the limo and stood on the side of the road, looking up at the building that loomed above him. It was different from the private schools he had been to in his life. It wasn't full of rich bastards only caring about money or whoreish girls who would be willing to fuck you just for the hell of it.

"Master? Your suitcase" Sasuke's butler said handing him a black case that was full of Sasuke's expensive clothing, school books, and electronic appliances.

"Thanks..." Sasuke muttered as he took hold of the case and pulled his backpack onto one shoulder, turning around the look at the limo his butler waved a goodbye before driving off with a look of disgust on his face.

_Well Sasuke... There you go... A common school... A school for people who aren't as rich as you, people who barley get by... You're going to stand out you know you are, but you need to try and lay low, befriend your roommate and ask him for advice, try and get around... It's a new fresh start... Nobody knows you... Nobody knows anything... Breathe... You're okay. _Sasuke thought to himself as he pulled his case up the small steps and dragged it along the path towards the school entrance. Students who were sitting on the grass outside eyed Sasuke and the raven could feel their eyes on him, it was obvious he didn't fit in, his clothes gave it away. He was wearing smart black pants with a white button up shirt, he stuck out like a rainbow in a graveyard. Another thing about Sasuke, he was as gay as you could possibly be, and his parents hated him for it.

Sighing at the unwanted attention the Uchiha pushed open the double doors and pulled his case into the school. Walking over to the reception area he was given more unwanted attention by the staff working at reception,

"hi.. I'd like my room key please... Sasuke Uchiha..." He asked slowly, trying to hide his accent as the woman looked him up and down as if he was here by mistake. "Just give me my fucking key okay?!" Sasuke cursed, he had had enough of people looking at him like that and at the moment all he wanted to do was sleep. His trip was long and boring and Sasuke was tired. Not taking her eyes off Sasuke, the receptionist reached under the desk and pulled out a key card, sliding it across the desk to the Uchiha who quickly grabbed it and stormed off pulling his case angrily behind him. Sasuke was pissed, no Sasuke was more than pissed, and if anyone got in his way today he was sure going to snap even more.

Once in the elevator Sasuke's stomach rumbled loudly, reminding the Uchiha that he hadn't eaten since the day before. Sighing in frustration the raven rubbed his temples and took some deep breaths to try and calm down. Once the elevator reached the fourth floor he dragged his case out, looking for room L4-R7. It took him a while but he eventually got to the room, or at least he thought it was. He had patrolled up and down the corridor multiple times and only one room was left, a room with what seemed to be a broken door with a bunch of laughing and cursing boys. Sasuke was not ready for this. _It's too late to go back, why didn't I think this through?!_

"Hey..." Sasuke mumbled, knocking on the wall as he stood outside the room where the door should be, it was then that he realized there were four boys and one girl. A brunette turned to look at him and raised an eye brow as if to continue, "what room number is this..?"

A blonde stood up and walked over to the doorway and looked Sasuke in the eyes, avoiding his question, "what's a posh bastard like you doing in a shit hole like this?" he asked before answering the ignored question, "and it's room L4-R7, my room, state your name and business bastard"

_Could have been a bit nicer, then again what am I expecting..._

"Sasuke Uchiha... I'm your new roommate..."

The blonde witch turned around to look at his friends before softening the glare he had absentmindedly put on while talking, and held out his hand. Sasuke took it and shook it, "Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde said as he pulled his hand away and stepped back into the dorm, "welcome to Konoha high, bastard."

**XxX**

"You could have been a bit nicer on him, the kid looks like he's had it rough" Hinata said as the five of them walked down to breakfast, Gaara nodded in agreement at Hinata's statement.

"He looked like he was born with a silver shovel in his mouth and a stick up his fucking ass, I can't believe kits gonna have to put up with his shit" Kiba said, talking as if Naruto wasn't there at all.

"If I scare him away he won't be a problem to us, will he?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded.

"He does have a point.." the blood mop said,

"of course he has a point, kit always has a fucking point" Kiba said loudly and was soon jabbed in the side by Hinata's elbow.

"Enough negative stuff, inputs? First impressions?" Suigetsu said smirking as they said down at the table, they all knew where this was going.

"I believe I've already put mine in..." Kiba mumbled and ordered his breakfast.

"wasn't talking to you" Suigetsu said, eyeing up Naruto and smirking.

"I'm regretting telling you guys anything" Naruto mumbled as his food came and he started poking his toast with a knife.

"It's cute, now spill!" Suigetsu commanded and Naruto sighed, knowing there was no escape since he came out gay to his friends. The blonde still kept a reputation as some straight bad boy and wasn't planning on breaking it any time soon, not for anyone.

"Sasuke's a bastard.."

"go on.." Suigetsu urged,

"but he's a hot bastard" Naruto mumbled and a giant grin appeared on Suigetsu's face.

"Knew it!" He blurted out and Naruto almost choked on a slice of toast,

"k-knew what?!" The blonde asked, coughing slightly.

"I knew it! He's just your type!" Suigetsu said and laughed. Gaara held back chuckles as he drank his juice, Kiba not so much. Hinata was watching the dog lover cry of laughter and felt ever so slightly sorry for him when he started complaining that he couldn't breathe because it was too funny.

"I will bind you!" Naruto threatened and Kiba only pouted at him.

"Attitude like that is what makes people suspect" Kiba said laughing.

**XxX**

_Make people suspect what..? _Sasuke asked himself for the fifth time that morning. He had been passing the cafeteria when he heard Kiba talking, he hadn't meant to listen in but his ears just picked up those few words. Makes people suspect. Questions kept entering the Uchiha's head. _What are they hiding? What don't they want the school to know? What are they doing? They better not drag me into this... _It was when Sasuke had walked into the dorm room again and stumbled upon an unlucky find had the questions kept coming. Sitting down on his bed Sasuke noticed something black poking out from under his roommates pillow, standing up and pulling at it Sasuke found something he never expected to find. Sasuke had found a book with the front cover reading: a witches guide to spells and potions. After re-reading the title multiple times to make sure he wasn't misreading anything all questions left his mind, all but one vanished. _What are they...?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, should I continue? I would like to continue this but yeah, if you liked review please and if you also want then go check out my other story I'm not crazy! Bye for now!**


End file.
